


Against Expectations

by Sangerin



Category: Hill Street Blues
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was pure stubbornness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Expectations

It was pure stubbornness that made her become a public defender. Her shrink – back when, like all people of her class and generation, she was in therapy – told her that she had rebelled against privilege by working for the indigent. Joyce had walked out of the shrink's office and never returned, because she wasn't about to pay good money for someone to tell her what she already knew.

Her mother, of course, thought she was slumming. Her father didn't say anything – although he naturally agreed - until she introduced her parents to Frank.

Joyce didn't care if she was slumming.


End file.
